


Excuse Me Mr Laing?

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF, High-Rise (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Shameless Smut, Tom Hiddleston AU, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kate wants a way out of the High Rise and Robert Laing is leaving so she asks to go with him. However the way he wants to be payed back is not what she was expecting.





	Excuse Me Mr Laing?

Kate stood stock still and it slowly dawned on her that she had just made a deal with the devil. She had heard that Laing was planning on making an escape from the crumbling High Rise. Laing had said yes to letting her accompany him on his escape mission but what he wanted in return was something she hadn’t been expecting “excuse me Mr Laing?”, “Oh I believe you heard me darling I want complete access to your body for however long I believe is worthy for taking you with me”.  
Kate still didn’t know how to respond, she would be lying if she said she didn’t find him extremely attractive but she couldn’t quite believe what he was suggesting. “I can provide for you darling, I know you don’t have any family in London and I have everything you could possibly need. And you can help give me everything I want”, “and what is that?” Laing’s grin turned absolutely feral, “that’s your sweet little body underneath me for however long it takes to put a baby in your belly”.  
Laing had just said he wanted to get her pregnant and yet she was still standing inside his apartment but why? Was it because her panties had flooded at the thought of this rough, animalistic and handsome man fucking her. “Well I can see you like the idea of that darling. If you weren’t wearing those jeans your thighs would be covered in your lovely cream.” 

Kate couldn’t help but squeeze her thighs together, “so you want me to stay with you once we get out of this hellhole? And then you want me to basically be your broodmare and have your children for you”. Laing backed her against the wall and leaned into her, “yes darling I want you to live with me and you’ll be the best kept broodmare in history”. The look on Kate’s face made Laing laugh, kissing her lips soundly he brushed the hair from around her face, “don’t worry darling you’ll be looked after well my girl. Very, very, very well especially when you get pregnant. Mmm I can’t wait to see you pregnant, my baby stretching out your tummy”.  
Kate was panting so much that her breasts kept pushing against Laing’s chest which stole his attention, “mmm and these tits will look gorgeous all filled up with breast milk. I promise my darling I’ll definitely look after you my love. But I’m thinking my love we should definitely have a test run, wouldn’t want that lovely wet cunt of yours to waste”.  
Slowly unbuttoning Kate’s t-shirt he slowly pulled it from her jeans, slowly grazing his hands up her stomach over her breasts and pushed the t-shirt from her shoulders till it fell off her arms. Slipping his arms around her thighs Laing lifted her up and rested her against his crotch rubbing on her. “Mmm let’s take this into the bedroom than my sweet little slut”.

Laying Kate down on the bed he hovered over her on his hands and knees, “now before we start sweet girl one last thing before we start my sweet whore one last thing: you must call me Daddy while I fuck you”. The moan Kate gave when he said that he knew that she certainly was going to be the perfect little slutty kitten for him. His hands found their way to the back of her bra lifting it up; he could see her hard nipples moving up and with her heaving breasts.  
Undoing her jeans he slide them down her legs he could see her gorgeous little panties covering her sweet little cunt, “mmm darling I can see that you’ve soaked through your panties daddy can’t wait to get into that tight little cunt”. Slipping his fingers under the band of her panties he curled his fingers around it and pulled them down slowly revelling his most treasured area. “Daddy I want to take off your shirt please?” Laing raised his eyebrow at her, “please daddy please I want to take off your shirt daddy. Please daddy I want to see you”.

“Ok sweetheart since you begged daddy so nicely”. Smiling Kate slide her hands up his thighs to his hips and up his stomach to his chest; working his tie from around his neck while Laing leaned in closer to her while she slowly unbuttoned his shirt he leant in to give her a kiss. “Mmm fuck sweet girl your lips taste heavenly, can’t wait to see what your other lips taste like; sweet like every other bit of your body I’m sure ”, the giggle she gave was beautiful to Laing’s ears he nosed around her neck lips sucking spots on her neck. Kate moaned as she pulled up his shirt from out of his pants, “daddy can I take off your pants please? Please daddy I really want you to fuck me please. Please daddy please?”  
“Of course my sweet little kitten”, leaning up to capture his lips she slide her hands around his hips and down over his ass and back up to his zipper while passing over his cock. Slipping the button undone and unzipping the zipper his cock sprang out and slapped against her cunt slightly. Kate moaned seeing his long and thick cock that was weeping pre-cum copiously. Kate wrapped her hand around his thick cock, his big cock looked even bigger in her tiny hand; groaning Laing pushed into hand hard. Moving his mouth to her tits he suckled her right nipple as he moved his left hand to her cunt and rubbed his thumb over her clit enjoying the moans that came out of her mouth.  
“You’re already so wet kitten I won’t even need lick you or anything else kitten”, Kate clawed at his shoulders “please daddy I really want you to fuck me please daddy. Please daddy I really need you to fuck me with that beautiful big cock daddy.” Slowly Laing pressed his cock into her. Feeling resistance he grinned down at her, “is that your hymen sweet kitten?” embarrassed Kate nodded looking anywhere but him, “Oh no need to be embarrassed my sweet girl I’m very honoured to be the first man to never be in this tight little cunt. Mmm daddy is very happy indeed to claim you for his own”. Thrusting forward hard Laing pushed through her hymen and pressed up against her cervix. Kate felt pain but it only aroused her more.

Laing went hard and leaned down to capture her left nipple in his mouth, he suckled like a newborn wanting milk from her nipple and soon enough there would be however for now he would have to wait. Her moans spurred on Laing to move a hand down to her clit and rubbed hard, “cum for me kitten. Cum all over my cock while I fuck your sweet little cunt. And once you cum for daddy I’m going to cum in your cunt so daddy can get you pregnant”. Kate was moaning so much and creaming all over his cock so much he wasn’t sure whether she had cum yet or not; than in the most silent moment in the High Rise, since the madness started, Kate screamed out “daddy” at the top of her lungs leaving the residents little doubt that she had been claimed.

Laing sealed his mouth over hers and shoved his tongue into her mouth as his hips continued to slam into hers. Kate removed her mouth from his so she could beg him. “Please daddy, please cum in my cunt. Please daddy I want your cum in my cunt. Daddy please cum in me so you can make me pregnant please daddy I want your cum in me please”. Laing slammed into her cervix one last time and his cock burst in her flooding her cunt with more cum than she thought possible.  
It took several minutes for Laing to stop cuming and even more for both of them to calm down. Eventually Laing pulled out of her and went to get up, “where are you going daddy?” Laing’s heart sawed to hear her call him that, “I’m going to get something to clean you up my kitten”. Kate patted the bed next to her, “leave it, I like it. Reminds me that I’ve been claimed by you”. Laing’s feral grin told her that he liked that idea, he laid down next to her and wrapped himself around her with his hand holding her breast and rubbed his thumb over her nipple.

The last thing Kate heard before falling asleep was “don’t forget you’re mine”.


End file.
